


A Study In Cyan

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer and Shran embark upon an epically kinky slash fiction.





	1. Ooh, You're Sweet Like Chocolate, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

I stirred the pot slowly, attempting to exude an air of seductive wistfulness. It might have come off as laziness, but whatever the effect, it was giving Shran a hard-on.

Now, I don't have a lot of experience on the subject, but as alien male genitalia goes, Andorian seems by far the most interesting. When not aroused, the penis stays inside the body, and all that can be viewed is a slit, not unlike the outward appearance of a jam tart, if you catch my meaning.

If you ask me, it's a much better system than our own, just left dangling out there all of the time, for any wandering grizzly bear to maul off (in prehistoric times, I mean. I don't go walking naked around the North American wilds. Anymore).

Anyway, so the best part comes once the male is stimulated, by dirty talk or finger-play, or what have you (the manual method is the most fun, believe me) and your big man's little lad has emerged, you find it already lubed up. This is because, as Leiutenant Reed no doubt knows, if his bragging sessions are truthful, Andorian females lack the natural lubrication that human females have.

If you're familiar with the particulars of gay sex, you'll realise that this is not only an interesting xenobiological feature, but damned practical. It may mean that whenever we indulge in some Greek Culture in a hurry, I end up flat on my back, but I have no qualms with that arrangement whatsoever.

You see, the Andorian testes are entirely internal, which may rule out certain areas of foreplay, but it also leaves space for a much thicker penis than most humans are used to. I'm no size queen, but as anyone who enjoys penetration in its various forms will know, this is, if anything, a bonus.

Anyway, so there I was, stirring away at this concoction, which I'd procured from a silently disapproving Chef, when something hard poked into my back. It could have been a phase pistol, but given the feel of that cool, naked body rubbing against mine, I gathered it wasn't.

Shran kissed the nape of my neck, his antennae ruffling the hair at the back of my head.

"As human delicacies go, it doesn't smell very nice," he said, hands wandering about my waist. I scoffed incredulously.

"Chocolate!? You don't like the smell of heated chocolate?" He might be an alien, but I liked to think he had some semblance of humanity about him. I felt the corners of his lips twitch against my neck as he smirked.

"I'm not the one who'll be tasting it, pinkskin." He turned around to face him, pot and all. Getting up close in my face, Shran turned his deep 'n' manly voice up to eleven.

"In fact, I think you'll be tasting a lot more before the night is through..." I lightly smacked his hand away, chiding him for his lightheartedness.

"Don't make fun! It isn't easy getting your chef to make chocolate bodypaint when you're out in deep space and the ship's chocolate ration is getting low."

Shran conceded the point, knowing how management of ship's supplies can be a juggling act. He did this by shimmying away to my bunk, and lying not-quite-prostrate on it, smiling deftly with the knowledge of what his outstretched, naked, delightfully blue body did to me.

Making no effort to conceal my arousal, I strode towards him, sensually licking the brush I'd used for stirring the pot (and would soon use for application). I hovered for a moment, before electing to straddle him just above his knees, as lustful anticipation started to cloud Shran's eyes.

"Hm...where shall I put it first..." I waved the sticky brush over his left antennae, which quivered sweetly. I decided against it, and waved the brush closer to his neck. As I deliberated, I made a point of brushing my spare left hand across his chest, teasing Shran's nipples and the Andorian himself.

"Just apply it!" He stormed, growing impatient. I grinned coquettishly, and silently dipped the brush again into the pot, and let a drop fall from it onto Shran's heaving chest.

It was an error I'd always come to regret. As soon as the chocolate made contact with his skin, Shran let out an unearthly high screech of pain. I recoiled, the pot and brush falling to the floor with my shock.

He began to spasm, his limbs flailing beneath me. I panicked, before my battle training kicked in and I ran to the wall, almost slapping the comm.

"Doctor Phlox!" I cried, "Medical emergency in the captain's quarter's!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Vanilla

"You know, you two only had to inform me you'd embarked upon this tryst. I would have readily let you know which of your respective, ah, mating practises, would be harmful to one another," said Dr Phlox, punctuating the end of his sentence with a 'hmp!' noise. I resisted the temptation to nut him.

After an experiment in which Shran and I had attempted to introduce chocolate bodypaint into another of our rather enthusiastic love-making sessions, he was lying somewhat unconscious on my cabin floor, and I was rapidly planning calling in favours to ensure this wasn't all over the Enterprise by ship's morning.

I crouched at Shran's side, wondering when the appropriate moment to excuse myself and put any actual clothes on would be. I could say I'd been selfless, and say that I had been to busy tending to my lover's prone body until the good doctor arrived, and had therefore been to busy to clothe myself. Unfortunately, I don't know enough about medicine to back up that excuse. Actually, I had hopped about my quarters for several minutes, panicking and frantically trying to think up a non-inter-species-sexy-times reason I'd been dripping chocolate bodypaint onto my Andorian equal.

Phlox knelt by Shran's torso, looking curiously at a sore-looking purpled welt on his nearly cyan chest. He dipped a cotton-bud from his medkit into a vial of goodness-knows-what, probably the anal secretions of a pyrithian bat or something, and with dubious suitably for use in a medical capacity to boot.

Whatever it was, it did the trick, because Shran awoke within seconds, audibly hissing with pain at the application of the mysterious substance. He grabbed the Denobulan by the throat, obviously affronted. I decided to intervene, though only because there was a short supply of fully-trained medics aboard.

"Thy'Lek, if you wouldn't mind not man-handling my top physician when he's treating you."

Perhaps it was the intimate use of his first name in front of others, or the fact that he and I were naked before someone else, but Shran soon sorted his priorities out and softened his grip.

"So long as he doesn't touch me with that stuff again, I won't harm a hair on his head," he said, using the breathy, angry tone he reserved for people who intruded into his privacy.

Phlox smiled when Shran had prised his hand off of his neck, the grin nearly bisecting his face.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to apply a great deal of this particularn poultice if you don't want to be permanently scarred."

I glared, willing him not to overdo the creepy-smiley doctor shtick. Apparently, I failed, because he continued, still smiling that smile.

"I'm surprised you haven't partaken of the only aphrodisiac effective for the both of you."

Phlox got the glint in his eye he only used on special occasions, like surprise birthday parties and potential genocide. Shran, propping himself up on his elbows, started to look a little nauseous. I felt decidedly left out.

"What? What is it?" I enquired.

Shran's antennae flattened backwards against his hair, as if he was embarrassed.

"If I have your...doctor's...inference right, he's talking about an illegal drug."

Phlox scoffed.

"Come, now! It's one of Andor's greatest gifts to the galaxy."

"A sex-obsessed, piece of pond-scum creature like yourself would say that."

Phlox carried on tending Shran's wound, as if he hadn't heard the insult. I placed a hand on his ivory-coloured hair, knowing that a few strokes between his antennae would calm his raucousm temper. I attended to setting the doctor right.

"Doctor Phlox, I don't know what you're talking about, but given me, er, colleague's reaction, I think you've got the wrong end of the stick." I was being as polite as I possibly could without physically bowing down, but mentally I was kicking him in the cajones for enraging my lover.

Phlox chuckled (and about time, it's one of his main character traits/overused fandom cliches, and it takes a woman so many paragraphs to work it into a story).

"Oh, I think I know exactly what I'm talking about. Your-let's be frank, gentlemen-lover, has been withholding one of the most important traditions of Andorian coupling. Or is it quadrupling? No matter. If I have my readings right, Commander Shran, you haven't ingested any saf for, oh, at least a year."

"So? I'm not married, I couldn't obtain it!" Phlox must have been really getting on Shran's wick. His antennae were curving toward Phlox in the way that suggested he was about to beat him up, which in no way turned me on. Not at all.

"Really? In my, ah, experience, most Andorians of such a high class as yours find ways around the religious strictures about the correct usage of the infamous aphrodisiac." Phlox appeared to be angry, because his application of the medicine had descended into a jabbing motion, but still his words came out in a halfway-to-jovial dull monotone. I decided (finally) to interrupt their petty, confusing argument.

"Alright, alright, whatever this thing is, saf, it's clearly got you both in a mucksweat. Thy', why haven't you brought any of this stuff into our relationship?" Shran blushed an adorable indigo, an unusual reaction for my ill-tempered little man, but sweet nonetheless.

"I don't...need it." said Shran, getting blank faces from the both of us. He elaborated. "I'm sorry, doctor, but whoever told you about saf gave you a mixed message. It's a chemical compound derived from the Eth'la   
plant, and is designed to replace the hormone which allows aroused Andorians to copulate. You see, breeding is assigned by the government to certain families for different people, so, as teenagers. we al undergo a medical procedure, meaning that we can't produce that particular hormone."

"So you can only get saf when you're married to the right people...so why didn't you need it with me?" I was reeling from the infodump, but that question needed answering. Then, Phlox butted in on what was fast becoming an intimate conversation.

"I should imagine something in your sweat or pheromones replicates it. Quite the cushy situation. However, it's a moot point now; saf is extremely addictive for humans. I just wondered where you'd picked up such arcane knowledge." The barbaric system or the possibility of me being addicted to an Andorian aphrodisiac must have cheered Phlox up, because he hummed appreciatively.

"I'm sorry, Jonathon, I should have told you about it," said Shran, laying his hand on mine, and I got a serious attack of the warm fuzzies, blushing myself red all over. Phlox must have finally noticed that we were both in the altogether, as he coughed and began to pack up his medkit.

"You'll need to avoid chocolate in future, you're violently allergic to it, even more so than most of your species are. It doesn't bear thinking about what might have happened if you'd eaten the stuff." As far as I knew, the doctor was probably saving that happy image away for later.

"Will he need further treatment?" I asked, buying time while trying not to too obviously cover my genitals.

"Oh, no, no...although I have prepared a list of safe sexual practises from both of your species that I suggest you peruse," said Phlox, grinning like an imbecile. Which was a familiar sight. He handed me a PADD, and my head boggled.

"But...when did..." The list was rather extensive, containing some human techniques I'd never admit to knowing about, and some Andorian ones I was rapidly keen on trying. They really liked rope.

"I surmised you were a couple several weeks ago, and prepared the list for an opportunity such as this. Many inter-species couples are unaware of how medically unsafe their lover's kink is for them." Of course, that was just the sort of thing Phlox did on the weekend. It worried me a little that he'd already guessed about us, though.

"You haven't told anyone that we..." I said, hiding in my words a warning about the time I'd caught him doing something improbable with a Tribble. If he planned to spread my story all over the scuttlebutt, I could damn well do the same for him.

"He'd have been strung up by the Imperial Guard by now if he had," ventured Shran, and we laughed together, hopefully creeping Phlox the fuck out.

 

Next Chapter: Inappropriate Use Of Ginger!


	3. The Farrier's Oldest Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a pornographic Christmas present for the lads and lasses!

  
Author's notes: It's a pornographic Christmas present for the lads and lasses!  


* * *

I was preparing a cake in my quarters, making sure that it adhered to Shran's current dietary specifications. He was undertaking, for the next few weeks, something that translated roughly from Andorian as 'warrior's occasional diet'. He called it 'dlowesx', with a sibilance I couldn't quite reproduce, and as far as I could fathom, it was a little like veganism, but with much more pungent spices than usual. None of that really mattered, because it did...something...to Shran's metabolism that meant he was in and out like a fiddler's elbow every hour we were together. I hoped it lasted more than the prescribed month, and, to that end, I was dressed in only boxers.

The chime of the door sounded.

"Come in," I said, in a shrill imitation of a woman.

"Hey honey, I'm homo!" quoted Shran, making me smile as he approached. He'd been listening to my record collection.

"Do you like what you see?" I queried, as he swept his eyes appraisingly over my ingredients.

"I certainly do," he said, and his warm gaze made me melt. From his tone, and the excited wiggle of his antennae, I could tell he liked the look of something else. I laid down the knife I'd been using to chop ginger, and let him embrace me roughly against the desk. Within seconds, he was working at my neck with his teeth and rolling our hips together. I was surprised when he grabbed my thickening penis very firmly in his left hand.

"That's a little...painful, Thy'Lek." At that, he grabbed even tighter, and said;

"Yes, it is. It should be."

I felt a thrill of arousal and slight fear dancing through my veins. I had never tried any dominant/submissive play before. We'd discussed it, and decided to let the relationship take its course, and to only try such things when it felt natural to do so. I was definitely ready and willing, because I missed his hand when he removed it from inside my boxer shorts to tend to his uniform.

"W-what are you doing, Shran?" I asked, as he removed one of the longer straps from his leather uniform. He just flashed me a cheeky grin, and reached around my head to tie the strap across my eyes. Suddenly, I was blinded. I grabbed onto his waist, the familiar tactile sensation comforting me. I was surprised to find his lips at my ear.

"My dearest Jonathon, I'm doing what I should've done at P'Jem." Pushing gently at the small of my back, he guided me to my bunk, and sat me down on it.

"And what's that?" I said, stifling a hysterical giggle at the kinkyness of it all.

"I believe the phrase is 'roger you senseless'." His hands were everywhere, lifting me a little, and positioning me on my back. The added vulnerability of my lost sight made my breath catch in my throat.

Shran noiced my hesitation, and soothed me with surprisingly gentle bites along the length of my torso. Then unusual feeling of his cold tongue in my navel made me squirm with pleasure. My hips were then pinned to the bed.

"You'll move when I want you too. Understood?" His voice told me that his head was level with my groin, and, by its timbre, I knew the smoky cloud of lust had settled about him fully.

"Oh, yes. A-fu-fu-fu-certainly." My temporay loss of lucidity was caused by the sudden removal of my boxer shorts. I was already half-hard, and a gasp escaped me as Shran licked voraciously along my length. I certainly sprung to attention then.

For a few moments, I was perplexed. He removed his mouth and dragged an unfamiliar object along my leg. It left a trail of juice that tingled delightfully on the sensitive skin of my inner thigh. I began to sweat when I realised what it was.

"Fuck. The peeled ginger," I let slip. It was a nearly-whole finger of ginger, twice as thick as my thumb, and fresh from the chopping board. Its juices could be potent to the touch of normal skin, and I daren't imagine what effect it could have in certain areas.

I felt something wet and slippery enter my anus. It was Shran's tongue, being very competent in the triple functions of lubricating, stretching, and being, well, rather pleasurable. Despite that, the ginger made me apprehensive. We were sailing uncharted waters. All of that disappeared, however, when he slid the ginger inside me. I let out a long, low moan.

"You like that, don't you John?" I managed to nod my approval through the sensory overload. Forget the blindfold, I didn't have any perception whatsoever above my waist. It's a little hard to explain, but as he worked up a rhythm, pushing it in and out of me, I began to understand the appeal of sexual masochism. The tingling juices of the ginger reacted with the silky skin of my insides, and danced along the edge of painful, then slid right off into the deep.

"How does it feel?" asked Shran. I nearly laughed, but I was a little busy.

"I haven't got a tongue down there, but I can definitely taste the spice!" That made Shran chuckle, and his deep voice made me long for more.

I reached out my hand and found he was kneeling between my legs fully clothed, but had already unfastened his trousers. I enclosed my hand around his full-bodied, xeno-biologically large erection. For a few minutes, we moved together, I spreading his natural lubrication along his member with rapid strokes, as he inflamed my insides with the ginger with increased fervour.

I paused in my movements, and Shran mirrored the action. I withdrew my hand, and brought my fingertips to my nose, inhaling his high, sweet musk. I licked them erotically and, through the adrenaline doing its best to freeze me stock-still and not countermand him, I hazarded an instruction.

"Shran," I paused, unsure still, "eat the ginger." He was a highly emotional man, and even in this safe setting, goading the warrior in Shran was a dangerous game. I would have breathed a sigh of relief when I felt his mouth at my entrance, but my mouth was occupied with more important things like gasping and groaning.

"Delectable. Finally, some human cuisine I can really get behind." I hadn't the heart to tell him that any human who ate ginger whole would be considered wildly eccentric. "But that sounded a little like an order. Perhaps some piunishment is in order?" I just nodded. I had some idea of what sort of 'punishment' he had in mind.

He settled between my legs, kneeling. I felt him guide himself to my anus, positioning his hands either side of me before he pushed into me in earnest.

Shran had always been big, nearly twice the diameter of my own member; he had told me it was the average size for Andorians. I had toyed with the idea of advertising that fact to Vulcan women, as a means of improving inter-species relations. His plentiful natural lubricant generally made up for any medically unsafe aspects, but the ginger made the experience a whole other hop joint. I wouldn't quite call it painful, but the residual ginger juice led to my aching in unusual places.

He must have noticed my shudders of pleasure, because Shran hiked my knees up to my chest, thrusting in to the root. When we found the perfect angle, we took it slow and sweet, eliciting unholy sounds from the both of us. I would have felt vulnerable, him practically fully-clad and myself utterly naked, but in the heat of having it away, the leather meeting my sweat-soaked skin semed merely an exciting aspect of this new flavour of love-making. Suddenly, I resented the sensory-deprivation. I needed to see his face.

"Shran, oh, God, remove the blindfold," I pleaded. He acquiesced, casting it aside. Even in the midst of my internal stimulation, the sight of his feathered white hair and growling, blue face, stark in the new light, cheered me. I pulled him down into a sloppy kiss.

Within moments, I felt the inevitable tightening of my lower flesh, and I squeezed around him, bucking wildly as I came messily onto his uniform. I might have shouted one of his names ,but when my vision un-blurred itself, I only really cared that Shran was emptying himself into me, thrusting even into the last few seconds.

He collapsed into my arms, soft and still inside me.

"Maybe we shouldn't eat the sex-toys next time, pinkskin." breathed Shran.


End file.
